Wrath of a father
by how2101
Summary: What would happen if two beings with near unlimited power and no compassion were pitted against each other? Businessman and crime mogul Dairus Huntingdale loved only one thing: his teenage son, William (Will) Huntingdale. When he goes missing and mewtwo is blamed, he swears revenge-whatever the cost. Can his son stop the inevitable battle between the two, causing armeggadon?
1. how spoiled art thou

"This can't be happening!"

The Zorua that was William Huntingdale darted between the miscellaneous debris scattered throughout the ballroom of the run-down mansion, . He had to find a hiding place before his pursuer discovered his location!

Frantically, his eyes glanced around the fallen chuncks of ceiling and broken bits of old furniture for a place to hide, finally deciding on a tiny nook under a crumbling marble staircase, between a large, cracked chunk of concrete and a ruined sofa that could have once been fashionable in medival times.

Dashing as fast as his little legs could carry him, the Zorua scrambled into the crevice just as the massive doors on the other side of the room flew open with a crash, causing small amounts of concrete to fall from the ceiling.

 _"Where are you, little creature?"_ a large, biped, cat-like pokemon flew through the opening _. "I know you're in here."_

"Mewtwo!" the Zorua gasped, peeking his head out from his current hiding place.

Indeed, Mewtwo was there, looking around the room with hate in it's eyes. From a quick glance, the gigantic room was devoid of life. However, the psychic pokemon had a trick up it's sleeve.

" _Fool,"_ Mewtwo declared, " _I can see into your mind and learn of your location._ _You are doomed, puny pokemon_."

Looking from his position under the stairs, William thought he saw a faint purple glow coming from the floating cat's eyes, then felt the intense pain as he felt Mewtwo attempting to reach into his mind. With a groan, he sccumbed to the psychic pokemon's attacks.

Looking up, he now saw mewtwo's eyes boring into his very essence, the pokemon was now staring at him with pure hatred radiating from it's glare.

" _Found you. Now submit and accept your fate, Huntingdale!"_

William's hiding spot betrayed him, the debris ensnaring the zorua like a net. All the trapped pokemon could do was watch helplessly as Mewtwo conjured up a ball of psychic energy, the menacing orb growing larger as the cat-like pokemon prepared to finish William off.

"Gaaaa! It can't end like this!" Adrenaline coursed through the Zorua's veins, wanting desperately to be used, but there was nowhere for him to run.

" _Oh, it already has."_

That was the last thing William heard before the energy orb consumed him, a cold shock pulsing throughout his entire body. a tear went down his face as he vaporized into thin air, a pile of ashes the only sign of his existence.

{GAME OVER!} [ respawn] [title screen] [quit] [menu]

With an angry yell, William (Will for short) Huntingdale took off his vrh (virtual reality helmet) and threw it onto the floor in disgust. His anger flared up even more as the helmet hit the floor, breaking it into thousands of miniscule pieces with a resounding crack.

"COME ON!" He yelled, giving the helmet a kick, causing it and his pants to burst suddenly into flame. Fourtunately, though, he has been through this many times before, and a butler stood there with a fire extingusher who quicky covered the flames (and Will) with a seething white foam. By now, Will was madder than a whole colony of primeape after someone had agiated their entire colony.

"WHY?! WHY CAN I NEVER BEAT THAT LEVEL?!" Will cried to himself in anguish.

Turning to the butler with surprising composure considering his mood seconds before, he ordered sternly, "You! get me a new headpiece immeadiately! I must beat that level!"

"Sir, these headpieces take awhile to manufacture. we won't get another one until tomorrow," the butler stated.

Composure gone. " WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE 14 VRH'S WE HAD?!

"Sir, you smashed them. remember yesterday, when you played _Grand theft legendary?_ You destroyed the controllers when you couldn't steal a leaf from Shaymin."

"That's enough babbling, Chauncy."

"ground-form."

"I said, that's ENOUGH!"

Turning with a huff, Will stormed out of the bare, circular virtual reality room onto what looked like would come out of a virtual reality world itself, otherwise known as William's living room. The living room was the exact opposite of the vr room, sunlight streaming through the floor-to-ceiling windows that covered the opposite wall of the 3-floor penthouse suite Will and his dad lived in. Modern furniture that cost more than professor Sycamore, the pokemon professor in the area's annual salary each spanned the two-story behemoth of a room. To the right was a marble/glass staircase leading to a balcony, glass railings lining the edge, giving a slight glimpse of the marvels on the second floor above. On the left was a wall decorated with a giant moasic of Mew worth millions, along with other paintings that cost a fortune.

William strode angrily past the giant tv that took up another half a wall and plopped down on one of the luxurious couches with a huff, the plush, expensive cushions enveloping him and causing most of his anger to evaporate in an instant.

"Would you like anything, sir?" Another butler asked politely.

"No," Will replied with a tone that would get a servant fired immeadiately if he used that same tone.

The billionaire playboy looked up at the marble clock on the left of the tv. Ugh. There were still a few hours left before he had to go to dinner with nothing to do, despite being in a multi-million dollar mansion. The boy sank even deeper into the plush cushions, letting out an unhappy sigh.

Why? Why could he not just get past that level? Sure, that particular level you didn't have much options in the way of cheats, forcing you to rely on skill (something William wasn't very good at), but he'd played that game several hundred times already! He should be able to beat it by now!

Forcing those thoughts out of his head, his mind turned to what to do with his remaining time.

Play something on the 100-inch flatscreen tv? No, he was kinda video-gamed out at the moment.

Watch something on the tv? He didn't have any movies he wanted to watch in particular.

Finally, he decided to take his two pokemon, a shiny poochyena he named Bite and a typhlosion he called Inferno out through the city, battling other trainers.

" Isaac! I'm going pokemon battling! Are you coming?" Will called out.

On his father's orders, (the father was on yet another month-long buisness trip) Will had to go out with Isaac, his bodyguard, anytime he went out of the condo.

Isaac came stumbling out of the door to the servant's break room, still attempting to get his suit on and his tie dangling from his hand.

"But sir, it supposed to be my day offs . . . Whot happen? did you meet shaymin ageein?"

Isaac was lucky he was so strong.

Once the burly, muscular man with a crew cut got finished "suiting up", I finally proceeded to the private elevator of the penthouse suite, Isaac making sure to grab the two pokeballs that held Bite and Inferno off the diamond-studded pokeball holder.

Will's P.O.V.

"I thought this was a high-speed elevator!" I whined. "This feels like we're taking hours!"

"Sir, you've been on for 15 seconds," Nevan, the doorman, sighed, well aware of my impatience to get to the bottom of the building. "With you around, though, It does feel like hours," he mumbled to himself.

I was considering who to fire for the elevator taking so when finally, there was a DING! and the doors opened to the bland, by my tastes anyways, lobby. "Only ruby-studded pillars?" I shook my head in silent dissappointment. " They should at least have diamonds."

The floor of the lobby, although made of somewhat bland marble, was carved in incarnate decorations that spanned the entire surface. The walls were the same, featuring pictures of legendary pokemon made out of different colored jewels, except for the wall facing the street, which consisted of one floor-to-ceiling window wrapping around the building. to the right was the information counter, where the staff person smiled at me.

"I thought you would be in your suite playing video games. get stuck on that shaymin level again?" The female staff asked.

"HOW DOES EVERYBODY KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" I yelled in anguish.

"Umm, don't look on youtube," the staff said, casting nervous glances around the room.

Suddenly, I felt the freezing glares of the other sophisticated people in the lobby and felt my own cheeks turning red in embarrassment (something that only happened once a century). "Uh, gotta go!" I stammered, dashing out the revolving door with Isaac staggering close behind, panting and wheezing. Despite the fact that Isaac could single-handedly defeat 15 men in hand to hand combat, his running muscles are equivlant to that of a 3-year old toddler.

Now outside, I looked around at the people milling about with their pokemon seemingly aimlessly. Perfect targets. "Let's win some battles!" I shouted confidently, jogging down the marble steps, all traces of anger washed from my mind.

"Dis gonna be fun," Isaac said, following behind me with a smile on his face.

 _1 hour later..._

"Fennie! NOO!" a scrawny, brown-haired boy cried as his fennekin hit the grass, it's swirily eyes indicating that it was knocked out.

I smirked. Another easy victory for me! "Good job, Inferno. You did well," I said as I patted his head while spraying him with a recovery potion so he could be ready for the next battle. That is, if there is another battle. The crowd seemed in awe of my skills. It looked like no one would want to challenge me anymore, which was a little dissapointing, but mostly AWESOME!

Isaac nodded in approval. "Gud job, sir."

"Is there anyone else who dares challenge me?" I yelled into the gathering crowd, expecting no one to answer. To my surprise, though, a blond-haired, lanky teenage girl stepped up.

"I will," she said.

"Alright then, two pokemon each, first to knock out the other pokemon wins."

"deal."

We both gathered on opposite sides of the small, grassy pokemon battleground.

My first choise, obviously, was Inferno. The girl pulled out a staryu.

"Too easy," I thought to myself. My pokemon will knock hers out in one move!

And he did. The staryu collapsed with just one move, unconscious. Instead of the usual weeping, however, the female trainer smirked as she recalled the unconscious staryu.

"My turn!" She shouted, tossing a pokeball up into the air. "Waveblast, go!"

There was a white flash as the pokeball opened and out emerged... a blastoise? "Hmm, that's the most powerful pokemon i've seen today...though my typhlosion can still take him down! " Will thought to himself with pleasure.

The she pulled out a mega stone.

The smirk was immeadiately wiped off of his face.

"Oh, crud."

Now he was facing a mega blastoise with a type disadvantage. _And_ it was her turn. "Waveblast, Water gun!" she ordered.

The pokemon happily complied with her order and sent a blast of water from it's main spout straight at Inferno. "Inferno, dodge!" I countered. Inferno attempted to dodge the incoming colloum of water, but only succeeded halfway, part of the water finding it's mark.

Of course, the rest of it headed straight for me. "AAAGGGGHHHH!" I cried as I was drenched with freezing (at least, that's what it felt like) water. "GAA! My $3000 yen polo! It's ruined!" I moaned, trying to wringe out my shirt.

Turning my concentration back onto the battle, I prepared to counterattack. Inferno was in pretty good shape for now, although it was apparent the attack had done some damage. Clearly, fire-type attacks will inflict little or no damage, but fourtunately, those coutless hours training on the pokemon battlefield on the penthouse roof against the best pokemon teachers money could buy had paid off; Inferno was extremely high leveled and had learned other-type moves.

"Ok, time to bring on the heat in this battle!" I cried, full of determination to win this battle!

Isaac's P. O. V.

I was standing by the side of the battlefield, witnessing the ongoing battle between William and the other girl. I was actually curious on who would win this fight, the girl seemed to appear cool and collected, while Will was, well... firey. It was rather amusing watching the two's pokemon dart around the battlefield, trading blows with one another while the trainers shouted miscellanous commands from the sidelines. I paused in my thoughts to take a quick glance around the area, keen eyes searching for any possible threats. That was my job, after all.

I was interrupted in my search by my phone's annoying ring tone, blaring "Will is great! You are not!" over and over again in my ear. I'd change it, but that was one of the drawbacks of getting a free phone with my job. On the bright side, at least it got me to answer as quickly as possible!

Ignoring the cold stares of the people standing around me, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the phone. It was the latest in technology, fancy and far beyond my budget, which was why I accepted the phone as a perk in the first place despite the fact of the ringtone and other "annoyances", like the profile picture of Will and his Bunatti 10,000,000 sports car (named after the price). Well, that and the fact that accepting the phone was required for the job.

After a few attempts to turn the device on, (Good thing the phone was waterproof), I finally managed to get the phone on and peered at the screen. Uh oh. Priority 1 call. That can only be from number #1, Mr. Huntingdale himself. I started sweating nervously (or maybe that was from the flamethrower from William's typhlosion that passed mere inches from my face) and answered the call. "Hello, sir?"

"Hello, Isaac." Yep. The big man himself. There's no denying his specific tone of voice, sophisticated and formal, yet a little menacing and creepy at the same time. "I'm just calling to say I'll be home for dinner and couldn't contact my son. Where's he at?"

"He's battling right now outside the condo," I replied, taking a look at the fray. " Uh oh. looks like his pokemon's gonna-"

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" There was a resounding cry from the side of the battlefield as Will's typhlosion was knocked out by yet another onslaught of water from the mega blastoise. Will was seething with anger. He doesn't lose well on his better days, and he just lost a bunch of times on the vr set before coming out here. Fourtunately, Will was (barely) able to contain himself as he withdrew Inferno into a pokeball and sent out Bite onto the field. "Um, the battle isn't going well," I said into the phone. Along with being William's bodyguard, I was also supposed to keep him out of trouble when his anger got the better of him.

I heard a muffled sigh from the other end of the phone. Mr, Huntingdale also knew of William's anger issues. " Try to restain him this time again if he does lose the match. I don't want a repeat of the last time you failed. That was a legal nightmare!"

I looked once again at the ensuing battle. The girl's blastoise also looked in pretty rough shape but stood firm, resisting an attack from the shiny poochyena. "You know what to do. You have around two hours or so before you need to bring him home," the voice at the other end huffed. "You also know what happens when you fail to meet that objective, right?"

"Yessir," I stammered into the phone. Mr. Huntingdale had a particular mean streak when it came to failure by his employees. Getting fired was the least of your worries.

On the other end of the phone, I heard someone else coming into the room (the high-tech phone was super-sensitive to sound) , a door slamming, and a conversation between Mr. Huntingdale and someone else. "Sir, We're having trouble reassembling the Genesis project. Most of the data were destroyed and are irreplaceable-"

"Silence!" That was Mr. Huntingdale. "Have you forgotton how sensitive to sound these phones are?! You are not to talk about the Genesis project while this device is on!"

"I-I'm very sorry sir, I g-guess I ... f-forgot."

"You forgot?! You designed this thing! Fool! You're lucky you're so badly needed on this project, Dr. Harrison!"

"S-sir, the phone's still on..."

There was a quick scilence, then Mr. Huntingdale whispered, and I had to lean the phone in to hear it.

"You are not to talk about what you just heard on this phone to anybody if you value your life, Mr. Isaac. Not even to William."

"Yes sir." I understood. It was all part of the job of working for the most notorious buisnessman in the Kalos region, after all.

Mr. Huntingdale hung up the phone on the other end and, putting the phone in my pocket, turned around back to the battlefield to cheer on William.

Third person P. O. V.

Suprisingly unknown to Isaac, a man was standing a little down the field, blending in with the crowd. The man was taller and skinny, wearing an unbuttoned, expensive white suit, black collared shirt, and a gold tie. He had long suspected of the connections of the Huntingdales to the genesis project. Now, after listening in to that conversation, here was possible hard evidence of that connection! "Interesting, most interesting," he cooly thought to himself. " I must tell my master about this development."

He turned away from the battlefield, calmly walking away into the crowd watching the pokemon battle. Isaac, finally sensing he was being watched, rapidly turned around, but only managed to catch a glimpse of a white suit before the man dissappeared around a corner.

William's P.O.V.

"VICTORIIIIIEEEEEEE!" I proclaimed in jubilee.

It had been a really narrow competition, but Bite had finally prevaled(barely) over mega blastoise! " Awesome job, Bite! Way to go!" I cried out in pure happiness, speedily dashing over to the shiny pokemon and was about to snorlax-hug him giddily, but fourtunatly I managed to regain my composure, calmly walked over, and hugged him sophisticatedly. "Hyena! Poochyena!" Bite barked, clearly as excited as I am, wagging his tail with triumph, licked me happily in the face...then passed out.

"Uhhh... ISAAC!" I yelled out. The burly man seemed distracted for some reason, but ran over immeadiately when he heard me calling his name. By ran over, I mean ran for three steps before getting tired and crawling the rest of the way. "Whut do you need, sir?" he panted, trying to catch up with me. I was rather amused at his rather lame attempts. Perhaps all that upper body muscle slows him down? Definitely not his brain.

"Good game."

"Huh?" I turned around at the voice behind me, to find the girl whom I had just crushed misreably standing behind me, holding out her hand like some sort of weirdo. "Why do you have your hand pointed out at me like that? Is that some sort of curse you are attempting upon me?!"

She looked at me like **I** was the weirdo. weird. "It's to shake hands! You know, sign of good sportsmanship? After a game?"

"Whuh?" Ugh. Now I was starting to sound like Isaac.

"Duh! Stupid."

Oh, she did NOT just call me stupid! "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" I bellowed.

"An ultra-competitive baby who whines wether he wins or loses?"

"OH, THAT'S IT! PREPARE FOR MY FULL RAGE OF MASCULINE ANGER, PUNY SCU-"

Fortunately for her, Isaac darted between us, grabbing me with one of his muscley trevenant trunk of an arm, and pushing her away with the other. Oh, why did Isaac only have to be fast in trival matters like this, and not in important things like getting me ice cream from that one shop I like 5 blocks away from my house?

"I'm so sorry ma'am," Isaac muttered apologetically, still cluthing me as I rather pathetically swung around with my hands like a fool while dangling in the air. "He gets this way sometimes. By sometimes, I mean every time he competes in any event at all or any time he doesn't get his way."

"Too...much...info!" I coughed, his grip beginning to cut off my air circulation.

"Don't say anything about this," he continued, completely oblivious to my suffering, handing the girl several one-hundred dollar bills.

"Oh wow! Sure, mr. strong and hunky! Thanks!" Like most common rabble, the girl's demeanor immeadiately changed when she saw the bills being handed to her. She grabbed the money then skipped happily over to her waiting pokemon and, putting her mega blastoise into a pokeball, ran off in the direction of the pokecenter.

"Isaac, take Inferno and Bite over to the pokecenter so they can be healed," I ordered, handing him the two pokeballs that contained the duo.

"And what about you, sir?"

"I want some alone time from the person who just humiliated me in public!"

"Sir, You can't just walk off on your own-"

"Look over there! A suspicous-looking guy!" I shouted. Isaac turned rapidly around, eyes scanning the crowd for any sign of disturbance. Taking my chance, I wiggled out of my sport jacket and dashed unnoticed through the crowd. I grinned. He falls for that every time. The advantage of having a dumb bodyguard. "Hey!" Hmm. took him 20 seconds for him to realize I was gone. New record! Of course, by then it was already far too late. I ducked and weaved through the crowd, running randomly past shops, restaraunts, and startled citizens for a few blocks before slowing down. I turned my head around to see if Isaac had followed me. Good. No sign of him anywhere!

Breathing a sigh of relief, I turned around, walked precisely three steps, and ran smack into a large tree. "OW! What the-?!" I cried in anguish. It really wasn't my day. Rubbing the rather huge bump that stuck out of my head like a mutant virus, I looked up and saw a massive wall of trees looming over me. I'd reached the forest surrounding the city. I grinned, then dashed between the trees standing over the outskirts of the city. Isaac'd never find me in here!

Not very many people ventured into the woods other than the main roads these days. There had been people dissappearing once in a while, never to be seen again. I wasn't worried though. I pulled out a pokeball i'd kept under my waist, sending out a stream of white light that formed into a mightyena.

Brutus was my pokemon bodyguard, the best of his class. He could hold off pokemon 3 times his strength and size, at the very least buying me time to escape. Also, if humans were kidnapping those people, They would never touch me! My dad is one of the most powerful people on the planet! I walked with brutus along a thin dirt path through the deep woods, hearing pokemon cries from all around. Strangely, I actually began to feel better as I was travelling. Everything was so quiet and peaceful here...

After another 5 minutes of walking, The path led to what looked like a small road. Nobody had clearly used this road in a long time, as it was covered with weeds and you could barely see the pavement, if you could call it pavement that is.

With Brutus by my side, I decided to head left down the road and see where it lead to. Swimming through the weeds growing amongst the cracks in the road, I was deeply considering turning back when I finally broke through the wall of plants, which had become thicker, into what seemed like a courtyard of some sorts. the road went on in a circle, resembling a circular driveway to an abandoned mansion on the opposite side. I slowly trodded across the patch of slightly taller grass in the middle of the circle, rattata scurrying out of the way of Brutus. Arriving at the crumbling doorway, marked by two cracked, massive pillars on either side like guards, I examined the front enterance. Judging by what looked like scorch marks where the hinges were, plus the fact that I passed the door twenty feet back, It appeared that the door was blown off it's hinges. "Strange," I thought to myself.

"Well, Brutus, what say we go in and explore the place?" I asked the mightyena quizzically.

"Mighty..." Brutus actually seemed intimidated by the creepy-looking mansion, cowering and ducking behind me with a whimper.

Either something was off about this place, or that premier guard pokemon training program was a complete waste of money.

Being the aloof guy I was, I decided on the latter, made a note to sue the training program later, and confidently sauntered up the crumbling marble steps, Brutus slowly creeping up behind me, head darting left and right with anxiety.

"C'mon, Brutus, stop being such a scaredey-rattata! Let's go!" I went back, picked him up, and carried him inside the doors. But as I entered, something was stirring in the depths of my being, something I had never felt before and almost didn't recognize, whispering words into my brain, penetrating every fiber of my body. It lasted for just a second, but It left chills in my spine, causing me to shiver a little.

I felt fear.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Mewtwo

Chap. 2

Isaac's P.O.V.

"Look! a suspicous-looking person!" Will yelled, pointing wildly to the left. "Whua?!" I responded, rapidly scanning my head in all directions for anything that could possibly be a threat. All clea-wait! I squinted as my head fixated on a certain spot. Or more like a certain white sport coat. Was that the same man I saw earlier?

Pushing through the crowd, I caught up with him quickly, considering he was just leaning on a lamppost. "Hey you!" I said gruffly, "Are you following me? Who are you?"

He looked up at me, calm and dignified, icy blue eyes boring into my very soul. "You know you're kid's gone, right?"

"Wha-" I rapidly spun around. No sign of him. Great. Just great. Then I had a revelation. Turning back around, I excalaimed, " Wait, how'd you know- What the?!" The man had dissappeared too! Right now, though, I need to focus on my client. I whipped my phone once again from my pocket, typed in the password, and set the phone to Brattracker1000.(I named it myself.)

I had implanted multiple tracking devices both in Brutus's collar and William's clothes, enabling me to monitor him wherever he goes. Humming happily to myself, I went to a small cafe' keeping watch of the small dots on the screen that made up William and Brutus. I continued monitoring as I plopped down on a table with a large coffee. I actually liked it when he ran away, I could then have some time snob-free.

"Hmm, looks like he's heading into the woods..."

Will's P.O.V.

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

The sound of my gold-leaf-studded shoes cracking against the leaves and other sorts of undistinguishable debris scattered in the gigantic main foyer in the mansion. "Woah..." I exclaimed, eyes eagerly gobbling up the massive, two story room. there were doors surrounding the foyer, likely leading off to deeper within. Looking up, I could see a second-floor balcony, barely hanging on to it's supports, and a huge grand staircase right in the middle, cracked and crumbling but still attempting to show some pride despite the fact that it looked close to collapsing into dust. Several old, large paintings also adorned the walls, most of them of specific people who probably died hundreds of years ago.

Cautiously taking a few more steps inside, fear changing into awe as I continued to discover new secrets about the place, heading further into the sunlit foyer.

Brutus was not so eager, still hiding behind me and nervously growling at a few ghost-types hidden in the shadows.

Gradually, though, he began to regain his confidence, now he was at least trying to act like my guard dog, standing beside me with a dignified posture.

"I wonder what else is in this place?"

Reaching one of the wormhole-covered doors, I pried it open, my lungs crying in protest of the resulting dust and dirt scattered into the air. Grabbing my gold leaf-covered flashlight, I shined it into the resulting gap, nervously peering inside along with Brutus. The light cut like daggers through the darkness, partially revealing an apparantly endless hallway lined with doors on bothe sides. Farther down, on one side the oranate oak doors changed to doors made of heavy steel, leading off into almost unnatural pitch-black darkness that even my flashlight came through.

My small, almost unseen cautious side surrendered to to my dominant confident attitude, and gaining confidence, I strode down the hallway, pausing at certain intervals to take in the scenery, mostly ruined paintings and such and dodging gaps in the floor with the same mysterious burn marks. Brutus was less sure, creeping behind me, head constantly swivelling around and in an alert stance.

I decided to randomly open one of the doors lining the hallway. I threw open the door, confidence fully restored. I was a Huntingdale! Huntingdales fear nothing! Inside, I gazed at what appeared to be a game room of sorts, with an antique pool table, several lounge chairs smothered in cobwebs, and. . . A FLATSCREEN TV?!

What's a flatscreen tv doing in a centuries-old mansion like this?! Unless... maybe this house isn't centuries old? Thinking about it, this house did seem a little modern...maybe around 20-30 years old? Frowning, I left the room and continued down the dark, musty hallway, when I came across something even more surprising:

A giant, solid-steel door was resting on the dust-covered ground, forming a crater around a foot thick, crumpled up and charred around the edges. Across from it lay a giant hole that was likely the door's previous position, cracks lining the walls surrounding it, blackened like the door.

I could feel the confidence slowly draining from me as curiosity won yet again, and Brutus and I both crept towards the opening and peeked in, as if expecting a ghost to suddenly fly out.

Inside, there were several rows of what looked like some sort of control panels, lined in rows facing the opposite of the room, where there was a giant tv with smaller screens on the side. The borders of the room extended farther than the doorline, and I couldn't see over there.

Overall, it appeared to be a control room, like one would find in a laboratory or military base. I wasn't focusing on that, though.

Instead, my concentration was on the bodies lying around the room.

There were 3 skeletons that I could see with my flashlight, clothes lying in tatters barely enshrouding them. one of them looked like to be a security guard; the remaining skeletons appeared to be scientists by their ghostly attire. I could also make out a few charred, blackened skeletal remains scattered throughout the dark, spooky room.

I pondered what sort of beastly creature could do this kind of damage; the torn apart bunker door, the blast craters on the walls and floor. It would have to be a legendary to cause damage of this magnitude!

I shuddered a little at the thought. "Boy, I sure hope that whatever created this destruction is gone, it's been 30 years, right?" I chuckled nervously to myself.

 _Oh, it isn't._

"Brutus, did you hear that?" I questioned the pokemon. It sounded like a voice was projecting into my head...

 _Hello, human. It's been a long while since I've had a. . . guest here for a stay._

That voice. . . it sounded hollow, like there wasn't even a slightest morsel of humanity whatsoever within it. There was a creepy vibe to it's voice, yet it still had a commanding tone that I couldn't help but respect. It reminded me a lot of my father.

I shall have such fun with you!

I huddled next to Mightyena, hoping upon hope that somehow Brutus would ward off this creature. But, no such luck. Suddenly, Brutus whirled around and started frantically barking in the direction of the foyer, eyes the size of dinner plates.

I'd never heard Brutus act like this before. Spinning around, I tried to see what was making him so afraid, part of me not wanting to find out.

Then I saw it.

Floating in the middle of the hallway, a catlike pokemon I could only recognize as mewtwo.

"Y-you did all this?" I gestured to the destruction in the hallway and the battered door.

 _Guilty as charged_. There was still that hint of menace in it's voice, which I judged to be male by its tone. Brutus whimpered but still held a defensive posture, face a mix of anger or fear. For once, I couldn't blame him. Mewtwo was known for it's lack of compassion, a trait shared with my father. Now, for once, I was in the victim's shoes...

While I was thinking to myself, Brutus launched a shadow ball against mewtwo, then ran up to attack with his claws and mouth. I started running in the other direction as I had rehearsed a few times for situations like this... Brutus distracts the attacker long enough for me to get away. Of course, the plan didn't account for a legendary...

It then occured to me that I had no idea where this hallway led to. I shone the flashlight in front of me to reveal another giant solid steel door! This one, however, looked a lot less damaged, and fastened shut. A dead end!

I frantically skidded to a stop, trying to avoid the looming door before me. "Oh no..."

Behind me, I heard an explosion and a small yelp, followed by a very disturbing thudding sound. "Brutus! I cried with anxiety and concern that surprised even myself, as I'd never been one to care for anybody.

Whipping the flashlight around, I could see the mightyena lying against a wall, cracks forming around where he lay. I couldn't tell for sure in the dim light, but it looked like he was bleeding...

Mewtwo grunted with disgust. _That was ... pathetic._

That was a little quick for a supposed well-trained guard pokemon...

The psychic pokemon turned his head towards me, malice shining in his eyes. Now for the human. Grinning evilly, He readied a psychic orb of energy, the ball growing bigger by the second.

"Uh..." eyes rapidly scanning for an escape route, I settled on one of the oak wood doors lining the hallway, slightly open, and squeezed through the narrow gap just as mewtwo released the ball, singing my beautiful black hair!

Somehow, I had managed to keep my flashlight through all of this and shone it to survey my surroundings. I was surrounded by a old yet elite toilet, an oranate sink, and other necessities and luxuries only found in a...bathroom.

"GAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled in fustration.

There was nothing to barricade the door with! The only thing that wasn't attached to the ground was a small, dust-covered footstool which looked like it couldn't stop a 3-year old toddler from breaking in, let alone an angry legendary pokemon!

I yanked open an adjoining door with a screech, swishing away resulting dust particles. As I looked at the bathroom supplies inside, a plan began to form in my mind...

I had precisely 2.3 seconds before mewtwo threw the door open with a psychic wave, the door ripping off it's crumbling hinges, sending it crashing into the toilet with a bang.

 _Pathetic hiding place._ Mewtwo sneered, an evil grin spreading across its face. I rushed inside the closet and grabbed a bottle full of cleaning fluid and, twisting the cap off, hurled it at the psychic pokemon's face. Mewtwo, startled, quickly put up a defensive barrier that blocked most of the mini daggers of doom, but a few droplets wormed their way through, one being lucky enough to land a direct hit on his eyes.

 _EEEEEEEEYYYYYAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!_ Mewtwo lost concentration on keeping afloat, and went flying straight into the closet. While mewtwo was convulsing in agony, I lept past him and ran into the hallway to where Brutus lay. "Brutus, are you all right?" I questioned, worry rising in my voice. "Mi..." Clearly in pain, he slowly lifted his bloody head up so he could see me. A weak smirk slowly etched across his face, smiling at the fact that I was actually barely holding back tears for him, something I seldom did for anybody.

My little quiet moment was rudely interrupted by mewtwo, now fuming and with a roll of toilet paper stuck to his foot, and another roll was stuck on his ear. _THIS ENDS NOW, INSOLENT HUMAN!_

I'm sure the resulting psychic wave probably did permanant damage to my brain. It was like standing next to my private jet's engine while it was on full blast! I was blown off of my feet from the massive angry psychic projections enemating from the pokemon. Mewtwo was already forming yet another ball of energy by the time I looked up. "This can't be the end..." My leg was trapped under a small yet heavy piece of debris. Frantically, I pushed and tugged at the obstacle, but my rich, spoiled body cried in pain at having to move anything more than 10 pounds. I finally managed to lift the rock off, but by that time mewtwo had sent the evil orb catapulting in my direction. There was nothing to do but wait for impact...

KA-BOOM!

I opened my eyes, which were clenched shut from fright. Am I dead? Ugh. No... I still hurt. You don't feel pain in the afterlife, right? I glanced around and gasped, aghast at the sight that lay before me:

Brutus, who had managed somehow to get up, had thrown himself in front of me, saving my life! All that was left of the poor pokemon was a small pile of ashes, which quickly mixed with the collected dust already on the ground, lost forever.

Mewtwo was also staring, no empathy or compassion whatsoever in his emotionless face _. Hmm, less pathetic than I thought. Oh well. Now time for the human._

Hearing that cold voice, devoid of any humanity, was what brought me out of the trance. Spinning around, I sped under the pokemon's legs and sprinted towards the main foyer, leaping over gaps and destroyed objects. I turned around right at the end of the hallway, making out the psychic pokemon in the dim light, floating there watching me.

I smirked. He's not attempting at all to prevent me from escaping! Hurling myself through the doorway, I dashed towards the safety of outside, light now visible in the foyer, streaming through the main entryway. 10 feet to go...5...2...

My fingers had just brushed against the cool, refreshing freedom of outside when a mental blast came roaring through my brain, knocking me onto my knees. I cried in mental anguish as I clutched my head in despair, as if suddenly my head would burst and my brain scattered throughout the cluttered foyer.

The pain... It didn't help at all that my body and brain was like a moldy potato, due to no exercise whatsoever and years of spoilment. I didn't know what hurt more, my head or my pride...

The extensive pain slowly ebbed away to a throbbing headache. Ugh. That probably did permanent damage on my brain. I crumpled to the ground, still squeezing my head.

"Ow..."

Mewtwo came floating into the foyer, grinning evilly.

 _Do you really expect to think you would escape from here, puny human? Pathetic._

His evil laugh echoed throughout the cavern of a room, resounding through the walls of the mansion.

 _I was toying with you, foolish human! Allowing to think you had somehow escaped your imminent demise. You were wrong!_

I was played! I hate being played! My pride was screaming out in agony, tormenting itself on my foolishness. Why could I do nothing? Why was I so helpless?

 _Don't worry, sad little blob of flesh. I won't kill you... I've grown to admire you a bit during our short time together._

Yay? Judging by the evil sneer splayed across his face, Mewtwo had something far worse in store for me.

 _After examining your mind, you seem to be a lot like me..._

WHAT?! My jaw dropped. It can't be! How could I be like that evil monster?!

 _It's quite obvious when you think about it._

No... I can't be that bad, right? I mean I've been selfish and a little mean sometimes, but never like this...right?

 _In fact, I think we're so much alike we could be brothers. . ._

What?! That's absurd! It can't be! No! No...

 _Enough babble!_

Mewtwo raised his hand and, with psychic energy, conjured an impenetrable ball around me _,_ encasing me inside.

 _What to do with him ..._

Mewtwo was floating around, paws tapping against his head as he furrowed his brow in concentration. He was still keeping me trapped without expending any effort! My face flushed with red-hot embarrassment.

 _Aha!_

The psychic pokemon's face lit up, a sinister grin spreading across his face. He turned and looked at me creepily, as if he was about to use me as some kind of guenia pig. Then once again he closed his eyes in concentration and began building a massive orb of energy with both paws. I shielded my eyes, near blinded by the force of this glowing ball. This was no ordinary psychic attack!

Clearly, Mewtwo was actually putting up an effort to make this, eyes deeply furrowed and a minuscle of sweat trickling down his face. Annoyingly, he STILL had the shield around me functioning perfectly!

Just typical legendary power, I guess.

With a satisfied sigh, the psychic pokemon finished...whatever he was doing... and proudly examined his creation, holding it up with an evil glint in his eyes.

It was a round, hollow, circular disc, resembling a collar of sorts. Pulsing with energy, it seemed to be made of some kind of magical black leather. An ominous glow surrounded the collar, vibrating and seething, pulling towards me, wanting me inside it's sinister clutches.

Mewtwo turned from his creation and glared at me, his stare boring into my very soul... I suddenly found myself unable to move, paralyzed either by fear or this new psychic attack.

The pokemon grinned, cheerful that everything was going oh so well (for him, anyways).

 _Oh, don't worry, I think you'll really_ _bond_ _with this collar._

Saying this, Mewtwo thrust the arm controlling the floating disc, sending it flying through the psychic field surrounding me and, unclasping, wrapped right around my neck. Once completely encircled, the collar then tightened itself, pressing against the skin, causing me to gasp.

Once the collar had enveloped my neck, I felt a sudden shudder as control of my body once again returned to me. Immeadiately, my hands went up to the sinister thing, clawing at it in a desperate, futile attempt to fling it off.

Instead, the collar began fusing with the skin, tendrils extending into the flesh below. Of course, it was not painless, and I fell to the floor, the psychic field around me completely gone. The grabbing and tearing resumed all the harder once I regained my senses. I had to get it off!

Suddenly, I felt as though as if I was touching my own skin... but the collar was here a minute ago! what happened?

Mewtwo, meanwhile, had conjured up a full-length mirror and held it up in my face.

I want you to see what happens. This is going to be fun!

I was terrified by what I glimpsed in the mirror: Where the collar once was, there was now only a thick band wrapped around my neck, looking like more of an extension of the skin than a collar.

And it was rapidly sprouting hair.

Actually, by the density and length, it seemed more like fur. What made it even more terrifying, however, was that I could actually feel the individual hair molecules sprouting from the skin with ever greater force. A cold washed over my entire body, causing me to shiver.

Then the real pain began.

I had never been accustomed to pain before, being my rich spoiled self, and that made it all the worse. White-hot tendrils of pain shot down my spine as it began... changing?! I could feel the internal organs, bones, muscles, suddenly begin leaving their natural positions and began rearranging themselves, although I had no idea what was going on and why. My spine cracked and realigned, sending new waves of stinging misery coursing over my body. Through the torturing throes racheting throughout my body like dozens of spiky ping-pong balls, my eyes, half-closed from the anguish, glimpsed in the mirror.

What I saw was impossible!

Dark grey fur was spreading rapidly all over my twinging body, covering it like a blanket, and a rather cheap one at that. I could see that I was somehow shrinking- that explains the cracking of the spine. I could barely concentrate on the image staring at me-the throbbing in my head made it near impossible to think, while part of me didn't want to look at all-it just wanted to cower and try to assume this never happened...

I just wanted to be home, with daddy...

Wait, I haven't called my dad 'daddy' since I was 3 years old...

However, that was the least of my problems. I was now entangled inside my clothes, shrinking farther into the depths inside. I panicked, desperately trying to claw my way out.

Hard to do when you can't think due to the massive pangs of pure agony still sweeping your now-teeny body.

By now, a lot of my bones and organs have neatly rearranged themselves, fitting into...something. All that was left were my arm and leg bones, which with a final, loud CRACK! and another surge of pain, completely altered themselves...to a quadupred position?!

Through the blinding stabs of agony inflicting me, I could barely make out other sensations slowly occuring throughout myself. The tingling of fur growing and spreading out like a mat across the body, something streching, reaching out beyond my face, the ears, eyes, and senses beginning to change, something big pushing out from my behind... I suddenly began to feel a little drowsy. After the worst 5 minutes of my life, the flurry of pain began to subside to a dull ache throughout my entire body... I could feel other sensations, things I had not sensed before, but couldn't place exactly what they were or where they were. The room began to spin, and I thought it would be nice to maybe curl up and sleep this whole thing off...

Maybe this was just a dream...

Sleep...

Third person P.O.V.

Mewtwo stared at the newly transformed Zoura, snuggled up peacefully on top of his designer clothes. Using his psychic powers, he slowly dropped the mirror soundlessly onto the floor. He grinned, a callous smirk spreading across his face.

 _Well, that's that. His dad will be looking for him soon. Better get him far, far away..._

At this, Mewtwo picked up the sleeping pokemon with his psychic power, still slumbering. Dragging the pokemon behind in a psychic bubble, Mewtwo left the mansion and headed for the nearest road. William shifted slightly in his sleep, unaware of his surroundings. After travelling for around 10 minutes, the duo came upon a small, two-laned road. Pulled over along the side was a semitrailer that had HUNTINGDALE SHIPPING plastered onto the side. The driver was working on the engine, his constant swearing an indicator that it was not going well. Of course, that and the thick black smoke belching from the engine.

Perfect, Mewtwo thought to himself, and stealthily sneaking to the back, he silently lifted the back door of the semi and placed the dozing Zoura into a box carrying brand-new luxury pillows, probably destined for some uber-rich businessman's gold-plated bed.

 _Sleep tight, pathetic human..._

Closing the door without a sound, the psychic pokemon then made its way over to the front of the semi, being careful not to be seen by the driver. With a flick of his paw, he fixed the engine, which roared to life, causing the truck driver to shout with gleeful joy.

Humming happily, the driver then climbed into the driver's seat, slammed on the gas, and sped away, heading to who knows where. The psychic pokemon watched the truck zooming off into the horizon, thinking to himself.

 _That engine should break down again after around 50-100 or so miles. His father will never find him! Happy travellings, William..._

End chapter 2

Wait, don't go! This story's not over yet! There's a lot more left!


	3. What Isaac was doing at the time

Collab chap. 3

Isaac's P.O.V.

"Ahhhhhh..."

I sipped at the mango-papaya smoothie I was clutching, and sighed contentedly. Everything was going just perfectly!

Usually, I let William wander off on his little rants and just hang out by myself. It's just the kind of rest and relaxation any bodyguard needs!

I looked at the watch. 4:53. It should be around another hour before I have to get William in for dinner. Typically, by then, he would have calmed down, and I can wrangle him without any problem and take him back to the luxury condo. My boss didn't care what I did with William, as long as he was back safe and sound by the deadlines, so quite a bit of the time I was getting paid to sip smoothies at a little cafe right next to a bookstore. I'd buy a good book, order the usual, and plop down for some R&R!

I just needed to remember to drop by the pokemon center and pick up Will's pokemon too.

"Another smoothie, sir?" A fine-clad waiter politely asked, taking away the 3 empty glasses lying on the table.

"Sure!" One more smoothie, then time to head back. Pulling out my phone, I casually glanced at the gps app just to make sure William was ok.

Unknown to the teen, his clothes were equipped with quite a few nanoscale tracking devices, enabling me to pinpoint his location down to the centimeter. It was a foolproof system, always sending out it's never-ending signal, never failing even in the toughest sleet, rain, snow, and hail.

Then, why was there not a little red dot that has a particularly annoying beep flashing on the screen?!

The device could only be down if...

There could only be two possibilities: Either William was in serious trouble, or he was running around naked in the city.

Judging by the teen' s normally proper, sophisticated manner, I assumed it was not the latter.

I was on full alert now. I pressed the emergency dial button on my phone, instinctively typed in the 7-digit password. . . and was placed on hold.

After 5 strenous minutes of waiting, I finally got my boss's secretary.

"Yes, Isaac?" She muttered into the phone half-heartedly. She wasn't really too eager on the job. One reason being she earned about a quarter of my salary.

"CODE RED! CODE RED! WILLIAM'S DEVICE IS OFFLINE! I bellowed into the phone, earning multiple discerning looks from bystanders.

The secretary's demeanor changed immeadiately. "What?"

"I just checked. There's no signal, no anything!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Alerting security. Should have a team there asap."

I double-checked the phone, making one-hundred percent positive that there was no signal.

It was emptier than my 3rd glass of smoothie.

The secretary hung up, and I immeadiately got down to business. "Rachelle, tell me the last known cordinates of subject."

I admit it. I may have named my phone.

"calculating..." the built-in voice cooed monotoningly, happily oblivious to the current crisis occuring at the moment.

A blip flashes onto the screen with a cheerful ding! Hmm. The signal's last known pinpointed location before it fuzzed out was way out in the woods.

I hesitate for a second. Should I search for him now, or do I wait for backup in case there is a dangerous situation?

It only takes a few seconds to decide. Whipping out my pokeball, I release my pokemon, a mightyena called Razor and an Arcanine named Max.

"Razor, sniff him out!" I yelled out to my mightyena. With an excited yelp, he bounded off into the deep, dark forest, hot on the trail. I lept onto Max and urged him onwards, pursuing the pokemon that was now just a speck before disappearing behind a tree.

Max dutifully obeyed and bounded off towards the woods, following the still barking mightyena into the forest. For the first time in my job of bodyguarding, I was nervous.

I was nervous for two reasons: First, whatever perils await me when I arrive, for no everyday criminal or animal can make the son of one of the most nefarious crime lords in the area suddenly dissappear like that.

Second, what his father would do if something ever happened to William. The punishment would be extreme. Dairus is known for exacting revenge on those who fail him.

I spurn Max on with greater urgency. I had to find William alive and well. I had to bring him back safe and sound.

For if William was dead, so was I.

Sorry if this chapter is a little short. I just didn't feel like putting anything after this.


	4. A new view

Third person p.o.v.

Carl the truck driver was quite pleased with himself.

Just an hour earlier, he had managed to repair a Rennichaus Dc-12! Wait until the other drivers at Al's truck stop and bar heard about this!

The current record (according to the Al's truck stop unoffical record archives) for completely fixing a Dc-12 (and not having it break down again for a week), infamous for it's tendency to explode constantly and a status symbol for truck drivers, was 36 hours, and that was by a team of engine experts in a well-stocked mechanic's shop, and he just fixed his in under 3 minutes!

Of course, the true story was that he was staring cluelessly at the smoking remains of his engine, perplexed and fustrated, when it magically roared back to live with a hiss. Just now, as he drove down this desolate streach of road, it was humming cheerfully, functioning like a... like a... Carl struggled to find the perfect adjective, racking his brain with possiblities.

Like a giant atom bomb.

Just then, there was a loud boom as the Rennichaus exploded once again, skyrocketing volumes of smoke, oil, and some wierd purple fluid high into the stratosphere.

"NOOOOOOO!" Carl cried in anguish as the truck screeched to a halt. Just his luck this happens on the most desolate, abandoned streach of road within a 200-mile radius! He called for a tow truck on his cell phone for about 3 minutes before the line went dead from lack of reception.

Good news: a tow truck was on it's way.

Bad news: It'll take about 5 hours to get to where he was.

Just then, the truck driver had a stupendous idea! "Hmm,,," he thought to himself, rubbing his chin, " While I wait, I may as well snuggle up in one of those luxury blankets sitting in the back! Corporate won't mind! (probably because they won't find out)

Eager to carry on with this brand-new idea, he dashed to the rear of the truck with a new spurt of energy and yanked open the door. He was not expecting what he found inside, though.

"What the?!"

one of the boxes was open! Peering inside the box, Carl could make out dozens of packing peanuts, precisely 10 plushatron relaxiblanket 3000s, and a tiny Zoura curled up on top of them, peacefully dozing.

Now, most people would have found this overwhelmingly adorable. Carl, however, had a particular dislike of pokemon in general, and the fact it was getting fur all over $3000 dollar blankets wasn't helping matters. After thinking things through, the driver decided to release the Zoura into the wild and hope like heck it would be lucky.

In a manner not reccommended by most pokemon wildlife specialists, Carl lifted the slumbering pokemon off of the now hairy blankets and threw him into the forest. The pokemon tumbled down the slope bordering the road, branches breaking and twigs snapping as he fell, finally rolling off a small rock-lined ravine and into a soft pile of leaves.

Back on the road, Carl peered down the hill with a twinge of guilt and concern. Ok, maybe that wasn't the best way to dispose of a stowaway pokemon...

To his surprise, however, he could glimpse the pokemon STILL sleeping on, almost completely unharmed (at least from what he could tell), a loud snore erupting from his lips as he slept, so cute...

The small animal rights activist in him satisfied for the day, Carl settled down in the cabin with one of the blankets. He looked at his watch: 10:37 am . He groaned quietly, slouching a little. This was going to be one long wait...

William's P. O. V.

What a rotten dream I had...

I pried my eyes open a little bit... and was instantly greeted by the blinding glare of the sun beaming down directly on my face.

"GAAAAAAA!" I yelped, rapidly looking away from the death rays of the sun lest I fall blind.

It took five minutes of rapid blinking to get my eyes accoustomed to this unnatural light. I really need to tell the butler to tone down the artifical sunlight in the bedroom.

I felt really woozy, like I had just been walloped unconscious with a sledgehammer, then thrown out of a truck, then run over by said truck. My body parts didn't seem to want to work the way they should, and every part of my body ached, from my head to my...

Uh oh.

why did I feel my butt was not the furthermost point away from my body?

Why would I consider my butt to be the futhermost point in my body?

I slowly glanced around behind me, fear gnawing at my brain like a parasite.

Either their was a giant leech-like creature attached to my behind, or I've got a tail.

neither option seemed like a good one at the moment.

Finally, I had managed to convince my head to turn around to the point where I could see my rear.

There was a big, black fluffy thing protruding from it.

Umm, maybe a big, black fluffy leech?

Desperately clinging to this hope, I tried shaking it off, then pawing at it with my hands.

Except I no longer had hands.

"Yeeeaaaggghhhh!" I cried as I was suddenly looking from a dirt particle's perspective, tilted off balance by the sudden lack of support on my body. From the ground, I could now also see my arms, awkardly sprawled out in front of me.

Well, I saw two black stick-like appendages with a red splotch at the end where my arms were supposed to be. I tried moving the limb that I felt attached to me. The appendage moved too. It didn't feel natural, though, like I was using it the wrong way...

A deep sense of dread was welling up from deep inside. Shakily, I tried standing up. Just get a better view of things and work from there...

First I planned on using my arms to push myself up onto my hands and knees, then use my legs to finish the job, resulting in me standing. All that happened, though, was that the appendages splayed out in front of me flopped about pathetically.

Sighing, I finally assumed that these appendages had (somehow) become attached to me in some way, and began examining them closer to try to figure out a way to lift myself off of the pile of leaves I was resting on.

"No fingers... just ends in a wierd red-colored point... what sort of creature has-wait a minute!"

Uh oh.

My mind was sent racing with a flurry of dread and anxiety. OhnoOhnoOhnoOhno... Maybe... just maybe... that weird dream I had... wasn't a dream?

No...it's impossible! It can't be! NO!

I dashed off in a wild panic, desperate to find probably a reflective pond, stream, or anything at all, not noticing by body instinctively leaping onto all fours.

It took ten minutes of searching, but I finally found a small, bubbling stream with a tiny break in the currents smooth enough for me to glimpse myself. I immeadiately looked down, terrified at what I would see:

No. NoNoNo. NoNoNoNoNoNo!

Looking at myself in the water confirmed my worst fears. I could see a furry, black face staring back at me, characteristic red markings on the eyelids and forehead, rather embarassing tuft of red and black fur on top of my head. No. It can't be! but it was! Even I couldn't now deny the evidence:

I was a Zorua.

Also, I happened to be standing on a particularly steep and precarious riverbank.

And it just occured to me that I hadn't the slightest idea how to use my legs whatsoever.

"WAAAAAAGGGGGUUUHHH" I cried as my legs gave out, causing me to tumble into the stream with a rather embarrassing sploosh. Fortunately, it happened to be a very shallow part of a already small stream, and suddenly plunging into ice-cold water does wonders to stimulate one's instinctual knowledge of using appendages that can help one get out of this particular situation. Unfourtunately, I lost that instinct as soon as I was no longer in immeadiate danger, and collapsed once again on the pebbly soil on the smoother bank on the other side.

This time, however, I was perfectly content to just lie there and try to comprehend my current sad state.

The dream was true. I was a pokemon, Somehow. I was alone, lost somewhere in the woods, which now that I looked around, looked a whole lot bigger and spookier with the sunlight, glowing orange with the sunset, shimmered hauntingly through the dark, sinister trees.

My now cartooningly big ears could detect a pokemon scurrying off somewhere in the distance, and multiple crys of pokemon in various places, along with about 2000 other things.

Fish swimming in the creek, making the slightest rippling when they break the surface of the water.

Millions of leaves blowing in the wind.

The gurgling and bubbling of the stream as it continues on it's path to who knows where.

My ears hurt...

It was the same things with my eyes and nose. So much info pouring overwhelmingly into my brain... So much scents, sights... too much!

I shut my eyes tightly and pawed at my ears with my nub-leg-thingys, drying to drown out the waves of sounds hitting my eardrums.

"I'm going to wake up, this will all end and I can just get on with my life... this is a dream, or maybe just a very realistic video game?

"This isn't fun anymore!"

"Help me!"

Isaac's P.O.V.

"Stupid plants!"

Max crashed through the congested foilage, tearing through plant after plants, burning down with flamethrower whatever he couldn't barge through with his brute strength or outmaneuver. The yelps of Razor echoed off in the distance, growing louder as Max barreled through the forest with speed that never failed to astound me.

"I guess Razor's found the spot," I said to myself as the mightyena's cries kept growing louder and louder, indicating he was now staying put. Seconds later, Max lept out of the clustered trees into a massive clearing. I could see Razor sitting obediently, now quiet now that his master had come into view behind him. In front of him was ... oh no.

The old Huntingdale mansion.

If William had gone in there... I could kill him if he ever made it out alive.

I was on strict orders not to travel anywhere near that place... let alone let William near it. Dairus never told me why. Dairus himself used to live there until 20 years ago something happened... I don't know the details, Dairus never spoke a word about it, and I knew if I asked or inquired about it I would likely have an "accident" a few days later. All I know is he abandoned it suddenly and never returned.

If something could force Dairus himself to abandon a house that had been in the Huntingdale family for countless generations... either it was because of personal reasons or something had actually been powerful and dangerous enough to make him leave. Dairus is not usually a man who gives up easily.

I slowly walked up to the massive front doors, analyzing the situation from outside, determining whether it was safe to go in. Razor and Max were both sitting behind me, obediently waiting for orders.

"Razor, come with me. Max, wait outside," I commanded, drawing out my automatic from my holster.

Sure, the situation was obviously unsafe, the doors look like they had been blasted clean off by some unknown force, and taking in a few cautious steps, I entered what seemed like a war zone. Debris was scattered everywhere, the stairs had a giant gaping hole in them, and giant blast marks covered the walls, like somebody rapid-fired a bazooka in here, then set off a bomb.

I surveyed the blast marks on the walls, searching for clues. Razor was tentaively sniffing around, trying to pick up William's scent. There were a few that were decades old, but quite a bit of these...

I collected some of the ashes and shifted my fingers through them, the fine pitch-black sediment running through the gaps.

Yep. Just a few hours old, at most. That can't be good.

I took my phone out of my pocket, flipped it on, and set it to walkie-talkie mode.

Isaac here. Need a full DNA squad down here to scan for dna residue. Quite a bit of fine ash done here recently...

I was suddenly inturrupted by Razor's loud barking. Whipping around, I could see the mightyena in the middle of the massive foyer, poking it's head under a chunk of what appeared to be celing material before barking excitedly, wagging his tail, causing me to grin a little.

Just a little.

I walked up to the waiting pokemon and crouched down where he had been sniffing. "Didja find him, boy? Whatcha find?"

"Mighty!" he ducked back down into the crevice where he had been sniffing and pulled out a tiny piece of cloth.

Designer cloth.

Unique, special, only-one-in-the-world cloth.

Either something very bad had had happened to William, or that famous designer had been mass-producing these shirts.

Then something shiny caught my eye. A tiny metal device embedded deep into the fabric, almost invisible to the human eye. I could swear I could hear it beeping.

beep...beep...beep...

I checked my phone. Yep, this is definitely the last known location of William Huntingdale. Then, what happened?

Just as I was about to radio back to base, I could hear a voice, echoing deep within my mind.

 _Another one?_

"What the..."

I immeadiately recognized the voice as a psychic pokemon's. But what psychic pokemon had the capability of speech...

several possiblities popped into my mind.

...likely caused the blasts on the wall, judging by their composition, size, and scope...

the possibilities narrowed.

...and can defeat a battle-trained mightyena with a type advantage?

I decided It would probably be in my favor to wait for backup.

I grabbed my phone. "I'm heading outside and waiting for backup. Send B-team. Gear up for psychic pokemon."

"Roger that, Isaac! But B-team? It's that serious?! You know B-team is reserved for top cases only-"

"Think about it. His SON is missing in a spooky, mysterious old house with almost no trace of his disappearance. You think this isn't top priority?

"Good point. Are you sure it's wise to wait, though? You know what Dairus will do if he- "

"I'm not prepared to engage in a full-type combat with a pokemon, especially if that pokemon beat William's. A pokemon of that magnitude, yes, I'd fear that over Dairus."

"Don't let Dairus hear that, you know. He'd kill you just for saying that."

I chuckled a little, walking hurridly towards the enterance. "Anyways, send that B-tea-"

I never finished my sentence, because in the next millisecond my phone was nothing more than a pile of sputtering wires held together by melted gold, an ominus purple glow surrounding it.

 _Yes, waiting for backup certainly would have been the better choice._

"Wha-Who-what are you? Show yourself?" I whirled around, trying to get a glimpse of my aggressor. Razor stood on edge, growling furiously. I slowly backed towards the door, then spun around and sprinted for it, only to slam into a wall of metal.

 _very_ hard metal.

"Ow..." I rubbed my head as I struggled to comprehend what happened to me. My head throbbed like heck...

Looking up, I managed to make out a large, oranate door that looked like it was teleported in from the 1900s, the same strange purple glow emenating from it. I could see a large dent in it, caused by my head imitating a rydhorn charging at full speed. Or was there two of them... I couldn't tell... I was kinda woozy...

 _That was... rather disappointing, actually._

Looking to the left, I could see Razor sprawled out to the side of me, completely unconscious from making the same mistake as I had, a his face imprint joining mine on the door. The two dents on the door looked like they had come out of a corny cartoon.

"That hurt..."

Feeling the lump on my head, that's probably a good-sized concussion. And Razor would definitely need to be checked into the pokemon center...

 _Don't worry, You won't have to feel that pain anymore... just relax..._

Strange... why was that wooziness getting thicker?! Isn't it supposed to clear up?! Wait...

 _Relax..._

A strange fog began to cloud up my vision. This isn't caused by the concussion... this is a psychic attack!

Struggling against the effects, I opened my eyes to see through a growing purple haze, a floating, bipedial catlike pokemon with an evil grin on it's face, forming something in it's forepaws, a wierd disc-shaped object...

Groggy against the mental cloudiness clogging my brain, I reached into my pocket, hoping to grab my psychic destabilizer. It can disable psychic pokemon's mental capabilities, which may give me a ...

 _looking for this, human? One step ahead._

"No..." The strange psychic pokemon held the psychic destabilizer in it's grip, clutching it just long enough for me to get a feeble view of it, then crushing it into a million tiny pieces with a psychic burst of energy, letting the pieces scatter onto the floor and join the already clustered mess below.

My arms and legs felt numb, although I couldn't tell if it was from injury or the pokemon's relentless mind assault on my person. Everything felt numb...

Spots swam before my eyes. Vision growing dimmer... I could just barely glimpse the pokemon finish what it was creating and float over to me... My barely functioning mind could just slightly comprehend what was in it's grasp... a round circular thingy? Like... a collar of some kind? A collar... I must be hallucinating...

There was no mistaking that evil grin on its face, though. And as my vision grew cloudier and I struggled to stay conscious, the pokemon levitated closer to me, wielding the collar in its hand - paw - thing, the collar wrapping open evilly, greedily inviting me into it's clutches. As my vision faded and I slumped to the ground, the last thing I felt was that collar wrapping itself tightly around my neck, at the same moment I felt a cold shiver down my spine and then lost all bodily feeling altogether.

Just before my mind joined my body in unconsciousness, though, one final thought rang out in my mind:

That pokemon was right.

That _was_ extremely dissappointing.

For the first time in my life, I had failed.


End file.
